


Drabbles Collection

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Crack, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 9,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: Like the title says, this is a place where I collect all my drabbles.





	1. Jensen x Reader (fluff)

 

“I can stay home if you want.” Jensen said.

The two of you were trying for a baby and this time, you had a feeling that all your hard “work” paid off. The pregacy test indicated a fine line but you’ve never done such a test before and you couldn’t be sure if these things really worked? You decide to take another test the next day but Jensen wouldn’t be here.

“No, your fans need you.” You hushed him, kissing him good bye as you wrapped your hands around his shoulders and he lifts you up, getting you to hook your feet behind his back. Your fingers threading through the short hair on the back of his neck, as you pressed your nose to his. “You’re not mad if I do the test without you?” You asked him for permission.

“Nah, as long as you let me know immediately and as long as we do one again when I’m back.”

~~

Jensen was sitting in his chair when he got a text message from you. He took his phone out and his heart began to beat faster. There was a picture of the test you took moments ago. The second line was clearly visible. There’s no doubting it now.

He tries to hide his smile that start to spread on his face.

“Uh.. ahm.” There’s no hiding that smile now. “I’m sorry, I gotta make a phone call.” He sends Jared a knowing grin and earned a wink from him before he ducked to the back to call you.


	2. Stay With Me (Dean x Reader) angst

“Haha..if you think that Dean Winchester is coming, you couldn’t be more wrong. Why don’t you just kill me now, before I kill you?” You spat into the demons face, making him slap you in return. 

It stung, you’re not going to lie. You had no idea why they took you, of all people. You were no use to them. Certainly no use in luring in a Winchester and the least of them, Dean. It wasn’t like he’s in love with you or anything. Sometimes, you think that he even hates you. Well, hate might be a strong word but it was close to describe the feeling he had towards you. At least, he makes you feel that way.

“Dean won’t come.” You look up to the demon, your eyes already bloodshot and weary.

“Bitch, you have no idea! And now, shut up or I’ll have to gag you.” Another slap on the other cheek, almost sending the chair that you were sitting on flying across the room.

“Hey, jerk, if you hurt a woman again, I’ll fucking slice you up!” Dean called out, coming into the room, the demon knife in his hand.

“Oh, hello, Dean. Long time no see!” The demon greeted him. “Came to rescue your lover?”

“You let her go. Now!”

“No can do, Deano. I got both of you where I want you.”

“You can have me! Let her go. She’s no use to you!” He was angry, you could see, his gaze fixed on the demon, his brain already working out the next move.

“This lady said that you’re not going to come for her. That you didn’t feel anything towards her.” The demon had a knife in his hand and he slowly let the blade slide over your cheek, not quite hurting you yet. “So, then I guess, if I do this, you won’t feel a damn thing, Winchester, am I right?” He asked as he stroke his arm out, only to ram the blade into your stomach.

“Y/N!” Dean yelled, rushing forward, pushing the demon to the wall, Dean’s forearm pressed into the demon’s throat, choking him.

“Fuck you, asshole!” Dean mumbled, driving the demon killing knife into the demon’s stomach.

Dean rushed over to you afterwards, but you were already drifting in and out of consciousness. He cut the robes on your wrists with his knife, freeing you from them. “Hey, Y/N.” He cupped your face between his palms. “Stay with me, alright? Hey, stay with me.”


	3. Perfect (Dean x Reader) flangst

I woke up on the edge of an open meadow. The sun sets, shining a beautiful light that lit up her features. I blinked a couple of times because I couldn’t believe what I saw.

She was slow dancing to the music that is audible from afar. Her long brown hair falling around her face, a flower crown on the top of her head.

I got up and walked over to her, the grass tickles underneath my bare feet. She smiled upon seeing me, her smile so bright it lit up the night sky that is slowly coming upon us.

I took her hand and pulled her closer, my other hand sneaked around her waist, holding her tight before I spin her around. Her back against my chest, as my head rest on the side of her head, breathing in the fresh smell of sweet flowers and rain.

 

> _Baby, I’m dancing in the dark with you between my arms_  
>  Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
> When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
> But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight
> 
>  

“Hey stranger.” She said, her voice was music to my ears. The sweetest thing I’ve heard in years. I placed a kiss on her temple before I began to swing to the music with her in my arms.

 

“Where am I?” I didn’t want to ask because I feared the answer but it slipped out of my mouth. I still couldn’t ditch the habit of always having to have control in every situation.

 

“Heaven? My own little heaven. I’m glad you’re here.” She whispered into the night. “I’m sorry, I probably look a mess but I wasn’t expecting you. Only manage to sew together a flower crown. Does it suit me?”

I hugged her closer around her waist as she placed her hands on mine.

“You look perfect tonight.” I whispered into her ear as we sway from side to side.

 

> _Baby, I’m dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_  
>  Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
> I have faith in what I see  
> Now I know I have met an angel in person  
> And she looks perfect  
> I don’t deserve this  
> You look perfect tonight
> 
>  

She reached her hand back, holding me by the back of my neck. By now the night came, the moon was shining bright above us.

Turning herself around in my grip, she now cupped my face, her thumbs brushing against my cheek. “I’ll be waiting for you.” She said softly before she stood on her tip toes and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I hugged her tighter and kissed her deeper. I wasn’t ready to let her go just yet.

“Why can’t I stay?” I asked her as we parted. My voice came out shaking.

“It’s not your time yet, Dean. Sam needs you more than I do.” She said, letting go of me as my body starts to flicker.

“No.” I didn’t want to leave her. I have dreamed of this moment for what seemed like forever. It was the hardest thing to let her go then and it was even harder now.

“I’ll be waiting.” She smiled and I tried to reach out to her but before I knew it, she was gone.


	4. Hitting On Me? (Dean x Reader) fluff

Being friends with Dean was hard. Especially when you have feelings you can’t express out of fear that he would think less of you. The friendship was something you held dear and you didn’t want to jeopardize it in any way. You stick to the thing you have and friend-zoned yourself. Not a decision you wanted but one you needed to do.

After a long hunting weekend, you let the boys crash at your place. They sat on the sofa, watching a movie, when you excused yourself to take a shower. When you walk back, you could hear Sammy snoring on the other couch and saw that Dean was trying to score by throwing crumbs of cookies into Sam’s mouth.

“Ouch! What was that for!” He yelped up as you hit him hard on his shoulder. You both looked over to see if Sam woke up from Dean’s whiny scream but Sam just closed his mouth and chewed on the crumbs in his sleep, turned himself around and continued his stint in dream land.

You rolled your eyes and sat next to Dean who still had a cookie in his hand. He leaned closer, holding the cookie out to you. “Do you want a cookie?”

 _‘I’d rather have you’_. That was what you thought but you need to push that thought away. “Mr. Winchester, are you hitting on me?” You grinned. Saying this needed balls, that was what Bobby would say, and your heart kept on pounding.

“No, if I would want to hit on you, I’d try it with pie.” Dean smirked and turned his attention back to the TV. You felt like your heart sank lower and try to hide your disappointment by starting at the TV. Deep down, you probably hoped that he would joke that he was hitting on you. Maybe that would have been a good start.

Dean caught your blank expression in the corner of his eyes and noticed that something was not right. He always does notice things like this and sometimes, especially now, you wished that he wouldn’t.

“Why? Do you want me to hit on you?” He was trying to sound casual and he thinks that he’s doing a great job so far.

“Maybe?” You look over at him and began to smile when you saw him smirking.

“Well, in that case. How about we go get some pie?” He got up and grabbed his jacket.

“What about Sam?”

“He had enough cookies.” Dean winked at you before he extended his hand for you to take and help you up from the couch.


	5. Suck It (Dean x Reader) crack/fluff

Living with the Winchesters was not easy. It doesn’t make it better that you’re in a relationship with Dean and the two of you are stubborn.

It was one of these days again, that you argue with him over petty things. It was usually like that. At the end of the day none of you remember why you were mad at the other. And sometimes, it was worth the arguments because of the make up sex you end up having.

Dean was reading something in the library when Sam walked in.

“Uh..what’s wrong with Y/N?” Sam asked, standing there, lost. “She just threw something against the door in a fit of rage.”

“I don’t know, Sam?! Why don’t you ask her?” Dean didn’t even bother looking from the book he was reading.

Sam didn’t want to argue with his brother and walked back to your room, rapping cautiously against the door and ask you what was wrong.

“Everything, Sammy! Your brother is an ass. Ask him why he flirted with the waitress in front of me! And tell him to hurry with the information about that blade, I need it now!” You screamed at Sam from the other side of the door.

Sam walked back to library. “She told me you flirted with the waitress?”

Dean looked at Sam now. “Is that what she told you? Well, tell her that wasn’t flirting. That was a way to get information from someone.” Dean said it calmly but then he looked past Sam and yelled out through the corridors “I wasn’t flirting!”

“And she said..uh.. she needs the information of the blade you were looking through?” Sam saw how Dean rolled his eyes.

“Well, tell her I said ‘suck it’!” With that, Dean returned his attention back to the book.

Sam let his shoulder hang low and walked back to you. After a while he emerged again.

“She told me that she’d rather gag and choke on it? Dude, I don’t know but I think it’s something between the two of you.” Raising an eyebrow, Sam looked at Dean and saw him grin.

“Tell her that I’ll make her scream my name.” Dean growled as he shifted in his chair.

“I won’t because it really makes me uncomfortable, Dean. And now I can not get that thought out of my head. Give me that book and go.” Sam said, sitting down and took the book as Dean got up and walk over to your room.  


	6. That Thing You Do (Dean x Reader) smut

You look up from the book you were reading and caught Dean’s eyes. “Stop that.” You said, before returning your gaze back on the book.

“Stop what?” Dean asked, acting clueless.

“Doing that.”

“What?” He let out a chuckle and stared at you. You looked him dead in the eye and he smiled before he’s doing it again. Oh, he knows what she meant, alright. He just really loves to wind her up. Besides, he really needs a distraction from the tiring research they were doing.

“That!”

“I don’t know what you mean?”

“That stupid thing you do.”

“Y/N, I’m just sitting here staring at my laptop.” He tried his best to suppress his grin.

“Seriously, Dean!”

“You’ve got to tell me what it is.” He challenged you.

“That stupid thing you do with your mouth and lips. God, stop it!” You shouted, maybe just a little too loud and Dean bursts out laughing.

“Am I distracting you?” He asked, raising and eyebrow and looking at you with a shit eating grin.

“No.” You answered firmly.

“You sure?”

“Yes.” You try to pick up on the book.

“So, I can do it and you’re not distracted?” He asked. “You sure you’re not thinking about what that mouth could do to you, right now?”

You rolled your eyes and swallowed down a whimper.

“You sure that you are not thinking about how good my mouth would feel on your body? My lips kissing down your throat, my teeth scraping along your delicious skin. My tongue licking softly at your perky nipples, sucking them into my mouth and biting into it?” He leaned back on this chair, his eyes fixed on you, as he watched you squirm in your seat.

“You sure that you’re not thinking about that bad mouth of mine kissing down your stomach until it reaches your clit? Oh, I’m sure you’re dripping wet by now, sweetheart.” He chuckled evilly before he continued. “My mouth enclosing your folds, my tongue twirling around your sensitive bundle of nerves? Lapping at your wetness before it disappears into your sweet hole. So deep, baby. As deep as I can go, my nose bumping against your clit while I do it. Am I distracting you now?”

“Uhm.. you guys should probably get a room.” Sam interrupted. He got seemingly uncomfortable.

You stood up and put your hands on your hips, scolding Dean. “I need to talk to you. Now!” Before storming off to your room.

“Sammy, I’m going to get some.” Dean chirped. “Don’t wait up.” He winked at Sam and ran to catch up on you.


	7. Warmth I (Dean x Reader) fluff

 

You didn‘t hear him open the door to your bedroom. He made sure to be extra quiet, not wanting to wake you up.

Still, when he crept under the warm blanket with you, you stirred and turned yourself around. Blinking the sleep from your eyes, you looked at the man next to you and smiled upon seeing the familiar green eyes you grew to love and miss when he‘s not around.

„Hello stranger.“ Your voice filled with sleep.

„Hi.“ He smiled back before placing a soft kiss on your forehead. „Shh.. sleep.“ He offered his arm for you to crawl in and you didn‘t need to be asked twice.

Pulling you close to him, you buried your face into the crook of his neck, inhaling the familiar scent of fresh soap and shampoo wich he used to scrub off the remains of the tiring hunt.

You closed your eyes and enjoyed the familiar warmth that radiated from his body. There‘ll be more time tomorrow morning for the two of you.

You‘re thankful that there‘s always a tomorrow.


	8. Warmth II (Dean x Reader) fluff

You woke up the next morning, thinking it was all just a dream, but when you open up your eyes, you could see him. Most importantly, you could feel him.

Moving your body up further, you level your face with his as you watch him sleeping. The freckles are neatly aligned. You remember that you started to count them so many times but then you‘ll get distracted by his long lashes and full lips. You never made it past 16.

This is what you cherished the most, quiet mornings with Dean. He looked so peaceful when he‘s sleeping. Gone is the worry. That frown that was prominent on his forehead in the past months. He looked like an angel and if you didn't know any better, you‘d think that he was one.

You placed a loving kiss on his forehead, careful not to wake him up. You‘d go make some fresh coffee and fix something up for breakfast but as you were about to move away, a strong hand gripped at your arm and you could see him open up his eyes.

Blinking his sleep away, he smiled lazily at you. „Mornin' darlin'“. His voice was hoarse from sleep and it sends a tingling feeling right between your legs. „Where do you think you‘re goin'?“

„I think fresh coffee‘s in order.“ You answered with a bright smile.

„Not yet.“ He yawned and pulled you in for a hug. He draped his legs around your body and tighten his arms around you. „A couple more minutes.“ He draped his legs around your body and tightened his arms around you. You let yourself fall into his warmth once again. You would always do because you know that he‘ll always be there to catch you.


	9. You Are Mine (Dean x Reader) smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were his. And sometimes you need to be reminded of that.

“Don’t tell me what to do!” You hissed at Dean as he pushed you along the corridor of the bunker. You were in the middle of some flirting to get the info out of the victim’s brother and he was sending you angry side eyes from across the room. It was hard working a case when Dean lets his jealousy hang out.

There were no word exchanged throughout the drive back and it almost killed you. You were angry but also slightly turned on. Dean can be so possessive and seeing him all jealous makes your heart flutter and filling it with some kind of weird pride of knowing Dean thinks that you’re worth fighting for.

“I’m gonna take a shower!” You snapped at him, pulling your arm away from his grip and stormed off to the showers.

You could only manage to take off your dress when he grabbed you by your shoulders and turned you around, pushing you against the tile wall and wrapped one of his arm around your waist, the other one was placed firmly around your throat. 

Before you could protest, his lips were on yours, claiming your mouth and you opened up to let him in. His tongue hungry and demanding as he devours you, tongues dancing together in a slow but angry rhythm of sensation.

Dean ground his hips against yours, letting you feel how much he wants you, how much he probably needs you and you could feel your own wetness pool at your core. You buckle up your hips to his, chasing the friction that you needed so much as his lips found your sweet spot below your earlobe and placing soft kisses on it. 

Dean chuckled against your ear as he bent his knee just a little to accommodate you. You let yourself sink a little lower and began to grind down on his leg, letting out a moan as you felt the friction you needed against your soaked core. 

“Hate to see you flirt with someone else.” He whispered into your ear and began to lick and nibble at the side of your throat. 

“Wanna be the only one touching you.” His other hand that was around your waist traveled up your body to push down your bra cup. Your tits were hanging out now, the nipples red and pointed up from the support of the bra cup right underneath your breasts.

“Wanna be the only one to see you come undone.” His hand massaged your left tit.

“Want you to know that you’re mine.” His voice was low, sending shivers throughout body and ending as a tingly feeling between your legs. You could feel that you were close.  _  
_

_So fucking close._

“Are you mine, baby girl?” He said, his mouth sucking in your nipple, twirling his tongue around before biting on it, making you yelp up as his leg went up a little higher, making you feel him even better. By now his pants were soaked with your wetness.

“Ah.. yes, yes. Fuck yes!” You groaned out. 

“Cum for me, sweetheart.” His tongue traveled wet over your body, from your nipple to your shoulder. He felt you ground your hips in a frenzy, chasing that build up orgasm inside of you.

Dean bit down into your shoulder, making you yelp out in pained pleasure. And then it was there, you felt your whole body spasm as a huge wave of bliss washed over you and your legs gave way as his hands were holding you up and his lips found yours again.

“Good girl.” He breathed into the kiss and chuckled slightly.


	10. Cowboy (Dean x Reader) implied smut

He decided to surprise her, swinging by her office after he got back from the case, still in his disguise. He knew that she had a role play kink and hey, why should he let that opportunity slip?

She was on the phone when he entered and only signaled for him to sit down at her desk, not really paying attention to him or his ‘costume’. He was annoyed to say the least, also because she doesn’t seem to want to end the conversation on the phone.

But then after Dean toyed with every thing on the table that was within his reach and knocking down some paper files, she looked up to him, grinning. She said goodbye and hung up before looking at him.  _Here we go.._

She walked over to his side of the desk and sat down, her crotch inches from his face.

“Come and get it, cowboy.” She purred at him as she sat on her desk and spread her legs for him. Dean could see the damp patch on her red panties, and if his dick ain’t twitching at the sight, he would be lying to himself. Her index finger trailing down her body to rest on that particular spot, circling on it before she pulled them to the side, revealing her perfect pussy.

Dean swallowed hard and she didn’t have to ask him twice because he was leaning in half way already. A man’s gotta take what’s offered to him and lord have mercy, that meal tasted damn fine.


	11. Talk Dirty To Me (Dean x Reader) crack

You just put in a load into the washing machine and began to unload another load from the dryer. Your mind focusing on separating clothes, trying to figure out which of the endless flannels is Sam’s and which one was Dean’s. Seriously, they need to put a name tag on it.

You were so lost in thoughts that you haven’t heard the door to the laundry room creak open and shut again. Didn’t hear the footsteps that slowly crept up to you.

Startled, you yelped up when you felt the familiar body pressing you against the dryer while his strong arms wrapped themselves around your waist, hugging you tight.

Dean ground his crotch against your ass, chuckling along your ear as his tongue kitten licks your delicate spot right behind it.  _Oh, he was in the mood, no doubt about that._

“Talk dirty to me.” His voice hoarse and full of sexual tension.

You started to smirk because this will be fun. Your mind is still on the endless pile of clothes that needs to be washed today and Dean is not helping at all.

“You want dirty?” You purred, playing along.

“All the dirt you can give me, sweetheart.” He emphasized this by bucking his groin up to your ass one more time.  

“Mmh…” You tilt your head back and closed your eyes, enjoying him devouring your throat and bathing yourself in the sensation before you’re going to be a party pooper.

Clearing your throat, you turned around in his embrace. “Dirty socks,” You chuckled, kissing him. “bloodstained shirts. Used underwear.” Telling him the dirty things while kissing him in between. Dean rolled his eyes as he was releasing you.

“Dirty enough for you?” You winked and he took a step back, letting his head hang low, hoping that you’d pity him.

“Dean, I really don’t have time right now. I’ll make up for it later, alright. I’ll make it filthy, even.” You strolled towards him and your hand teasingly palmed his hard dick through the fabric of his pants.

“Why is it so hot?” You pulled your hand back and took a good look  _down there_. It was even  _glowing_.

“Thought I could surprise you. Cas used a bit of magic.” He was giddy like a child with a glowing crotch.

 ** _“Even if I wanted to, there’s no way I’m licking that.”_**  You couldn’t help but laugh out loud.

“Oh you will, sweetheart.” He took a step closer, his hand cupped your jaw, tilting your head up to look him in the eye. “Then, I’ll turn all the lights off in the room and fuck you good. Real good.” Dean placed a hand on the small of your back as he pulled you close before he kissed you ever so softly. “It’s going to look like a fucking glow stick at a rave in our room.” He gave you a peck on your forehead before he walked to the door and open it up. “Can’t wait. Can you?” 


	12. Thanksgiving (Dean x Reader) fluff, implied smut

“Y/N!”

You could hear Dean screaming out for you, loud and clear. He was probably standing in the kitchen and saw the empty tray of what used to be pie.

You hurriedly close the door behind you and scrambled onto the bed, taking your clothes off, except for your panties before you positioned yourself. Your back resting on the headboard and the pie was in between your thighs as you spread your legs for him.

“Y/N! Where’s the last piece of pie! I swear if I find out that you ate it.”

You’re laughing to yourself; if he only knew.

The sound of heavy boots scraped across the floor and you could hear them coming closer. Closer and closer to your door; and then they came to a halt right in front of it.

You could see the doorknob moving as the door clicked open and Dean pushing it in. He was standing there in the doorway, not sure what to say at first but then he remembered that he probably needed to close the door before anyone could see you.

He stepped in, closed and secured the door behind him before he strolled closer to the bed where you were laying on.

“So, there’s my pie.” He smirked.

“All for you.” You purred. “Happy Thanksgiving, old man.”

Dean got onto the bed on all fours until he reached your legs. He took the pie and put it away because he was obviously hungry for something else.

“Old but experienced man, I must correct.” He snickered, and kissed a path up from your knee to your thighs before he switched legs and gave the other one the same treatment.

“Uh.. yeah, that you are, indeed. I’m thankful for you, Dean.” You whisper, threading your fingers through the hair on the top of his head and pulled at them lightly, making him look up at you.

“And I’m so thankful for you. For giving me the last piece of pie.” He whispered, pulling his head out of your hold and dipped his face down before he licked a stripe on your panties. “I’ll give you another pie later;” He looked up and winked, making you giggle at his bad joke. “but first, let me show you how thankful I really am.”


	13. Cute Moose (Sam x Reader) fluff

You took off your glasses, fingers pinching at the bridge of the nose, squeezing your eyes shut and you could feel the tears welling up, stinging your eyes. You had been studying way too long. Way too hard but you know that there was no stopping.

Opening up your eyes again, you put your glasses back and took a sip of the too cold coffee. When did it get cold? Why were you still drinking it? You didn’t know; couldn’t care because time’s running out.

Your hands tugged at the too big flannel around your body, wrapping it tighter around you as your gaze wanders back to the screen. The words began to blurry after a while and you groaned, placing your head on the desk. You probably need a break now.

“Hey,” there was a familiar voice but you didn’t even have the energy to lift your head up and look in the direction from where the voice was coming from. “brought you something.”

Sam placed the mug of hot tea in front of you, letting you smell the scent of herbal that steamed out of the cup.

“Figured you need a warm drink, since I saw you nursing that mug of coffee for two hours.”

You lift up your head now, looking up at Sam smiling down at you. That warm smile that makes your heart sing. Damn him.

“Have you been watching me?” You asked, as you watched him sitting down on the chair next to you and you took the mug to your lips, blowing away the steam before taking a sip.

“Someone needs to take care of you.” He sat up closer now, placing a kiss on your lips and you freed your hand from the mug and touched his face, letting your fingertips brush over the scruff.

“Thank you.” You whispered before you tear your eyes away from him, knowing that you need to finish the damn papers.

“Anytime. Do you need something else? I can fix you up something to eat. I think Dean has some pie leftovers.”

“Sam, it’s ok. I will eat when I finish. ‘Sides, Dean would kill me.”

“Yeah, he probably would. Alright. I’ll just stay here. Keep you company.” He smiles sweetly, leaning back in the chair and began to read in a book.

You couldn’t help but notice that he’s looking over to you ever so often, making sure that you were still doing ok and trying to detect if you’d need anything, ready to go and give you whatever you need.

“Stop being so cute, you’re distracting me.” You said, grinning at him.

“I can’t help it, alright. I am cute moose.”

“That you are.”


	14. After a rough hunt.. (Dean x Reader x Sam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..the boys need to know that you're ok.

_Muscular arms pull you in a gentle embrace. Your body flushed to his, skin on skin, hearts beating in unison. Warm, calloused hands travel up your thighs, lovingly draped across your body, pulling you back. Skin on skin. You could feel his heart beating in his chest and it slowly radiates over to your back, making your whole body vibrate. Soft kisses on your shoulder, on the nape of your neck, on your cheek, your forehead. Three bodies fusing into one, rocking, pulling, pushing. And above all; a whisper that gets lost in the haze “Everything is okay. Everything will be okay.”_


	15. Afternoon Naps (Sam x Reader) fluff

“Hey, I’ve been looking for you everywhere.” Sam peeked his head through the door of your room in the bunker, slid himself inside and closed the door behind him to shut out the noises from outside.

“Congrats! You found me.” You said, smiling up from the book you were reading.

“Needed some alone time, huh?” Strolling over to the bed, he sat down as you scooted over, making room for his massive frame.

“Yeah. It’s crowded out there.”

“I know.”

Sam’s hand searched and found yours and he threaded his fingers around them.

“Listen, I should get some supplies. Thought that you could join me. Just the two of us. It has been days since we spent some time together.”

You could see that his eyes were weary. 

Placing your hand on his cheek, you caressed and admired his new beard and Sam leaned into the touch, chasing the palms of your hand with his head.

“It can wait.” You whispered soothingly and patted the space on your lap.

 _It really can’t._  Sam wanted to say but didn’t. He felt calm around you, calmer than he’s ever been in what seemed like forever.

“Ok, but just, like, for a couple of minutes.” He cleared his throat and maybe it was just your imagination but you could see a gleam in his eyes.

“That’s enough for me.” You said and let him lay himself down, head lowering into your lap.

You began to stroke his head, threading your hand through his soft hair, caressing his beard and Sam closed his eyes, enjoying the intimacy and calmness in this hectic environment.

Soon after, you felt his breathing even out and he drift off to sleep, a much needed one, you thought and you’re not going to wake him up. He will be pissed but it’ll all be worth it because if he can’t take care of himself, someone has to.


	16. Shiver (Jensen x Reader) fluff

You could hear Jensen stirring next to you. You had no idea when he got home and you certainly had no idea how you ended up in bed because the last you knew was, that you made yourself comfortable on the couch with a mug of steaming hot tea, trying to stay up and wait for him to return home but filming probably took longer than he thought it would.

You could feel him resting his forehead against your back, sitting in between your shoulder blades and when he felt you move, he pulled the blanket higher to cover himself up, enjoying the warmth it provided. 

His arm came up and hugged you from behind under the blanket, tracing lines down your arm and wrapped it around your waist, pulling you closer to him. Jensen drew circles on your stomach before he dragged the fingertips up your body, under your shirt to cup your breasts.

Blinking the sleep away, you opened up your eyes and start to smile. You turn your head around to find Jensen grinning at you.

“Hey.” His voice was hoarse from sleep.

Jensen leaned in, kissing your cheeks before he spread kisses along your jaw and down your throat.

“Missed you.” He mumbled against your skin, kissing your shoulder.

Your hand came up, cupping his cheek. You could feel him leaning against the touch, pliant under the palm of your hands and then he took your hand in his, holding them up to compare them. The contrast of your little hand in his made both of you smile.

“So small.” You said, before you took his hand and pulled him closer to you before turning yourself around again, letting him wrap you in an embrace.

“A perfect fit.” Jensen whispered against your shoulder, spreading kisses along the nape of your neck.

“Sorry, I couldn’t stay up.”

“Figured you’d be asleep,” You couldn’t see it but you knew that he was smiling, “had to carry you to bed.“

“So, that’s how I ended up in here?”

“You snored, too.”

“I did not!” You called out, arching your back and that’s when your butt unintentionally ground against his crotch. You could feel that he was hard and you grinned cheekily.

“Do you need to head out soon?” You asked him, hoping that he could stay a little longer.

“I’m off today. We have all the time in the world.” His words sound like a promise, making you shiver.


	17. Roll The Dice (Dean x Reader) crack/implied smut

“New game? Really Dean?” You let out a sigh as Dean pushed you down on your bed. “As if our sex life isn’t already adventurous enough with all the sneaking behind everyone’s back and do it like rabbits every time we get a chance.”

“Don’t knock it ‘til you try it, sweetheart.” Dean big palms cupped your face as he bent down and claimed your mouth, sending a feeling of excitement and list throughout your body.

Your hands rest on his thighs and as they travel up, you felt something hard in his pants.

“Excited to see me?” You asked, looking up at him mischievously.

“No, it’s these.” He fished out the dice out of his pockets and showed them to you.”

“Oh god, Dean, no!”

“Why, Dean, yes!” He smirked at you excitedly and sat down next to you. “Rule one.” He said, holding up his index finger. “We’re doing everything the dice says. And no, don’t roll your eyes at me because then you’d have to roll them twice. I go first.

Dean rolled the dice on the bed and both of you looked where it lands.

_Suck Lips_

“See, not that bad.” Dean grinned, his lips already sealed themselves around yours, sucking them in, making you excited and longing for more.

“Now you.” He parted from you, leaving you almost breathless.

You took the dice and rolled them.

_Pat Ear_

“Oh, sexy.” Your fingers patted against his ear. “This turning you on, huh, Dean?”

“Shut up.”

It’s his turn.

_Bite Navel_

He pushed you down softly, lift your shirt up and bit on your navel. “Exciting.” You huffed out and were met by Dean’s death glare.

You sat back up rolled them now.

_Pat Lips_

“Dean, this is getting ridiculous.”

“Shush your pie hole and pat my lips.”

You did but not without a sigh.

Dean took the dice and rolled them.

_Blow Navel_

“Dammit!” He muttered under his breath before he lazily pushed you down with one hand and blew hot air against your navel.

“Dean, we should stop.”

“No, we give it another chance. The good things didn’t show yet!”

“Alright, whatever you say.” You said, rolling the dice.

_Blow Ass_

“Now, that’s interesting.” You giggled as Dean frowned.

“You’re right. We should maybe stop.”

“No! It’s getting interesting! On all fours, pretty boy.”


	18. Motorboat (Dean x Reader) crack/implied smut

“Oh god, Dean! My boobs are sore!” You called out, giggling as you held his face between the palm of your hands, pulling him up and kissing him.

He eagerly licked at your lips, waiting for you to part them for him to be able to explore your mouth. Tongues sliding against each other’s, slick and smooth as he lazily circled his hips, thrusting his cock in and out of your cunt.

“Can’t help it. I just fucking love your boobs.” He panted, forehead resting against yours.

“I know, but just, a bit softer?” You said, your teeth grazing is jaw, tongue licking at the salty skin of his face.

“I’ll try.” He chuckled before he mouthed his way down your throat, sucking and nibbling at your flesh, humming on his way down to your boobs.

Dean continued to thrust his hips, changing pace as he pleases and it drove you crazy.

He sucked in a nipple, tugging at it while his other hand was squeezing the other tit, thumb grazing on the hard nub, making you arch your back and buckle up towards him.

He held both your tits in his big palms and he couldn’t get enough of them. His hands kneading, pulling, pushing, squeezing. You loved it too, loved it when Dean paid attention to them but they were so sensitive now after Dean made you cum three times.

“Can I?” He looked up at you, big puppy eyes pleading with you. “One last time? Please?”

You couldn’t help but take pity on him, giggling as you nod your head.

Dean’s eyes beamed and his face sank down in between your boobs with a wicked grin on his face. Dean took a deep breath before he made the sound of a motorboat with his lips while he shook his head from side to side.


	19. Want Some Pie? (Dean x Reader - hint of Destiel) crack/implied smut

“Babe, I’m eating.” Dean groaned as you unbuckled his belt underneath the table but he did nothing to stop you so you take that as a  _yes, but let me eat._

“No underwear?” You chuckled as took out his dick and began to twirl your tongue around the tip.

“It’ff laundry day.” Dean answered, his mouth full of pie.

You began to work his dick, trailing your tongue along his shaft as you cradle his sac with your other hand.

“Oh yes.. just like that.” Dean moaned loudly just as Sam stepped into the room.

“What’s up?” Sam asked, sitting down opposite of Dean as he himself took out a slice of pie.

“Noffffing. Oh god..” Dean closed his eyes, relishing himself in the feel of pie and a blowjob.

“That good, huh?” Sam cocked an eyebrow in suspicion but Dean ignored that comment.

“Fuck.. Mmh..” Dean bit down on his bottom lip, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Dean? You ok?”

“Yeah..yeah. Eat up, Fffammy!”

Jack walked into the room now, he was smiling when he saw pie on the table.

“Uh.. Dean, what is Y/N doing under the table?”

“I KNEW IT! I was just too scared to look!” Sam banged his fist on the table.

“She’s cleaning the pipes, alright?!” Dean said annoyed before he forked in another big bite of pie.

“But there are no pipes under the table?”

Jack was confused and Sam started to chuckle nervously.

“Look, Jack, why don’t you go out for some fresh air, huh?” Sam asked him. “Y/N? Care for a slice of pie or are you already full?” He asked and you slowly slipped out from under, blushing a little.

“I’m always up for pie.” You say, straightening your hair and sat down next to Dean.

“Sam, she’s not finished yet!” Dean was annoyed and still painfully hard.

“Hi, what’s going on? Jack is a little weird..” Cas said as he stepped into the room and everybody was staring at him.

Dean started to grin mischievously as he took a slice of pie in his hand and dropped it onto the floor.

Looking Cas dead in the eye, he said:


	20. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choose your own Winchester

You heard him, there‘s no way you wouldn‘t because you can never sleep when he‘s not around. You could hear how the footsteps in the hallway are getting louder as they get closer, even though you know that he‘s trying to keep it low.

You heard, how he slowly pushes the door open and closes it soundlessly. You could hear him dropping his belongings next to his chair and toes off his boots.

You heard, how the begins to take off his clothes and walks to the bed with his bare feet.  _Tap, tap, tap._

You could feel him tugging at the blanket a little, feel how the mattress dibs as he got into the bed with you, his arms draping around your body, pulling you closer to him.

You can smell him now, leather and earth and wind and musk, as he breathes into the crook of your neck, inhaling your scent as he settled in.

“Baby, I’m home.” He whispers softly next to your ear, his soft lips brushing your shell.

Yes, he is. You smile softly, placing your hand on arm, shifting a little so that you are nestled perfectly against his chest.

He is home, and so are you.


	21. Comfort (Dean x Reader)

You felt something crushing your body; felt an enormous weight that rested upon you, making you feel like you’re running out of air. It felt like you’re running out of time and you saw the ceiling coming closer and closer. You try to move but you just couldn’t. You were pinned to the floor; could only watch the room come tumbling down.

Startled, you open up your eyes. The room was pitch black except from the neon light of the clock resting on your nightstand. Your eyes adjusted quickly to the dark and you were glad that it was only a nightmare.

The weight you felt, was Dean, his arms draped over your chest and his legs hooked over your thighs. His breathing was steady. A snoring sound came out of his parted lips. His face was nuzzled into the crook of your neck, warm air brushing against your skin, rough scruff scratching your delicate flesh every time he moves.

Dean opens up his eyes hesitantly, mumbling something incoherent before he registered that you were awake.

“Bad dream?” He lifts up his head, staring at you with a concerned frown on his forehead.

You nodded at him before pulling him closer, holding him in a tight embrace and Dean let you. He rested his head back into the crook of your neck, lips grazing your skin as he kisses you softly.

“Me too.” He mumbled against your shoulder, kissing it again, his arms tighten around your chest, as if he never wanted to let you go and you hoped that he won’t.

It wasn’t long before the both of you fell into a dreamless sleep, sharing mutual support and comforting each other.


	22. Lucky (Jensen x Reader)

You watch him. Watch the faint smile lines on his face; the freckles that you started to count so many times but could never finish counting them all, because there were just too many.

Jensen’s lips were slightly parted, a soft snoring sound filled the room. His chest rise and fall with every breath he takes.

He opens up his eyes slowly, and you knew that you’d be caught watching but you just couldn’t look away. Jensen’s lips curved into a smirk when he sees you and immediately you started to blush.

“Whatcha doin’?” He asks, his voice still raspy from sleep.

You smile back at him, your hand touching his face and you could feel the creases of his crinkles underneath your fingertips. His scruff were rough against your palm.

“Watching you sleep and thinking about how lucky I am,” you say before leaning your forehead against his, his nose touching yours as he chases your lips with his.

“I’m the lucky one,” He mumbled against your mouth, rough hands caress your face, long fingers threading through your hair as he pulls you closer to him.


	23. Little Things (Jensen x Reader or Dean x Reader)

It’s the little things that made you fall head over heels for him.

The way he smiles at you as if you’re the sun that lights up his dark world. The way he smirks and the raise of his shoulder, when he knows that he’s in trouble. The way his biceps flexes when you dig your nails into it. The way he flashes his perfect teeth when you tell him that you’ve baked him a treat.

All this and much more made you fall in love and there’s no denying that you won’t be able to stop falling. Every single day.

The way he subtly licks his lips when he watches you and thinks that you don’t notice. The way he laughs at your jokes, even if they’re not funny. The way his big palm cups your breasts. The way his fingers can make your head spin at the slightest touch in just the right places. The way your head fits right into the crook of his neck as you breath in the smell of home.

“Hey Baby…”

The way his deep voice makes your knees weak as he beckons you over. The way he wraps his arms around your waist like you fit into them and no one else. The way his scruff rubbing softly against your bare stomach as he looks up at you with big puppy eyes and keeps them trained on you as he kisses your skin softly. Lines were visible on his forehead and you felt his cheek rubbing at your skin as his lips spread into a smile.

“Can’t wait to meet you.” He whispers softly against your belly, as if the baby could hear it.

The way he holds you there, your hands stroke softly over his short hair as he hums the sweetest melodies.

It’s the little things that matter.


	24. Help (Dean x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Dean helping and comforting you while you're on your period.

“Hey.” Dean’s voice was soft as he slipped into your room, closing the door gently behind him.

“Hey.” You turn your head slightly, looking at the hunter who was strolling across the room to stand at your bed. You paused the show you were watching and waited for him to climb into the free space next to you on the narrow bed.

He lifts the blanket and slid in his big frame, moving closer so that your back was flushed against his chest, as he drapes his arms around you, his face nuzzling against the back of your neck. “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” you sighed out, “a little.”

Dean places a gentle kiss on your neck and trailed his lips along your shoulder. “Good,” Another peck and then you felt his plump lips curving into a smile, his scruff brushing against your skin, “It was a nightmare at the store,” He began to speak, his warm breath brushing against your ear, “I mean, monsters, I can deal with them,”

You chuckled softly at the thought of him in the store.

“but what I did right now? I felt more uncomfortable than dealing with a hundred demons.” There was another kiss before he continued, “There were stares, and not the one they send when they’re making fun of you. The one they send when they pity someone, you know? There was a guy, I wanted to punch him in the face but then I thought that I’ll probably get in trouble and won’t make it back to you so I just let it slide but if I see him again, I’ll punch him.”

“Dean.. no.” You giggled now and you felt him chuckle against your back.

“You didn’t tell me what exactly you wanted and I didn’t want to call and disturb you.” He released you from his embrace and leaned back a little before he started to trail his fingers and hand along your back applying a little more pressure as he moves them up and down.

“What did you get?”

“Did you know that there are so many different kind of sanitary pads and tampons?”

You couldn’t help but smile at the thought of him standing in front of the women’s sanitary aisle, probably feeling more lost and helpless than facing a dark supernatural beings. “So many.” You agreed.

“Oh jeez. So. Many.” He repeated after you.

“What did you get?”

“Almost all of them. Dropped them in the bathroom. You are good to bleed for a year without having to buy new ones.” His arms went around your body again as he let out a sigh of relieve.

“Thank you.” You smiled, your hand squeezing at his arm.

“And I got food. Ice cream, chocolate, chips, pizza and pie. We have everything that might trigger your fancy.”

“Dean?”

“What? Did I forget something? I can go again, you know…”

You turn yourself around in his grip and nuzzled your head into the crook of his neck, breathing in the familiar smell of him and it was like a miracle but it eased away the pain you felt. “I love you.”

“You owe me.” He joked as he bent down and kissed the crown of your head. “Love you, too.”


	25. King Bacchus LI (Jensen x Reader)

_We all know that Jensen doesn’t like glitter and I saw some pics of women glittering up their nips for Mardi Gras and have this headcanon that, although Jensen doesn’t like glitter, he’s a big fan of your bedazzled nips…_

 

 

You saw him standing across the room, people mingling around him, pulling at his royal costume.

He looks around now and you could see his lips curve up into a smile when he caught you watching.

You waited until they leave and the last of them closed the door.

“10 minutes,” He said, bending down to kiss you.

“I know. Got a surprise for you, my King,” You whispered into the kiss and started to smile.

“What would that be?” He looked at you curiously, a little frown could be visible on his forehead.

Winking at him, you pulled down your top, revealing your sparkling nipples.

“Glitter nips?” He threw his head back, his whole body shaking in a fit of laughter and you laughed with him, “I’ll never get these off!”

*

“Jensen, are you ready?” A deep voice could be heard at the door, as a guy knocked it.

“Coming!” He answered, giving you a last peck before murmuring that he’ll see you later.

As Jensen walked out and closed the door behind him, you could hear the costume lady shriek out, “Why is there glitter all over your face?! Oh god, we need to get it off, now!”

You covered up your mouth with your hand, trying to hold back the laughter that wanted to escape.


	26. The Man Who Would Be King

Jensen sat back in his throne. Well, it wasn’t really a throne, was it? Just a big comfy office chair as he sat at the desk in his trailer. His index finger scrolling on the mouse, his eyes fixed on the screen. Endless pictures of himself as King of Bacchus flickered before his eyes and he was glad that none of them showed him in any compromising position. He made sure of that, alright, always careful that the people couldn’t see underneath the sparkly dress.

“Hey, your majesty.” You peeked your head through the door, startling him a little.

“Ah, stop it.” The color rose on his cheeks, almost hiding all of his beautiful freckles.

“You are.”

He turned around in his big chair, patting his lap for you to sit on it.

“You were great,” You said, your hands hooked around his neck as you buried your face into the crook of his neck, “my King.”

“You’re my Queen.” He placed a lovin kiss on your temple.

“Now,” You look up again, circling your fingertips on his chest, “I wanna know…”

“What?” A smirk widened on Jensen’s face, the creases around his eyes deepened.

“Say,” You grinned as you turned in his lap and slid your body down his, until you were kneeling in between his bowed legs, “would you mind giving me some pearls?”

“Mmh..” A strangled moan left his lips as you mouthed at his crotch, the swell of his dick hard against your face.

“I was thinking about a necklace.” Your fingers hooked in his pants, pulling them down slowly.

“Everything for you, my Queen.” Jensen bites down on his bottom lip, as he locked eyes with you when a smile widened on his face.


End file.
